Un cambio drástico, una locura de amor
by anachan1996
Summary: Aquí Grell se comporta muy raro y William se le extraña la cosa por su cambio tan extraño, todo debido a una extraña flor de color morada


Un cambio drástico.

En el departamento de shinigamis sección "A" ya bastante tarde, a altas horas de la noche Grell Sutcliff se encontraba arreglando el archivero de las últimas alamas recolectadas durante ese mes.

-¡Ah¡ ¡Ese maldito de William!, podía haber hecho esto mañana en la mañana, de verdad deseo ir a dormir- se quejaba mientras dejaba salir unos pequeños bostezos, el carmín ya se encontraba totalmente cansado, llevaba horas arreglando los archivos de las almas registradas y perdidas, para colmo tener que rellenar formatos a mano, sin más fuerzas quedo profundamente dormido sobre su escritorio, ante el cansanció que le vencio el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a su despacho a hurtadillas, drogandolo un podo, lo suficiente para que no se despertara en un par de horas, dejándolo completamente desnudo y atado de los brazos después de haber sido golpeado en la cabeza lo dejaron en el suelo frio, jovenes demonios o un par de Shinigamis que deseaban vengarce, no estaba claro… El tiempo paso y llego William, quien regresaba de una misión muy larga, dirigiendose a la oficina del pelirrojo tranquilamente, le diría que ya podría ir a descansar, cuando este llego vio a la parca roja en el suelo y aun lado suyo una flor muy extraña dentro de una maseta, el tallo era grueso de un largo de 20 centimetros de un verde no muy intenso que se desprendía con dos hojas en forma de corazón, el mismo tallo tenía espinas como de una rosa se tratase, en la coronilla 5 petalos abiertos de igual forma que las hojas, estas a la orilla con una espinas amarillas y los petalos morados claro, los pistilos se parecían mas a espinas largas y de un amarillo intenso.

-Qué extraña flor- Murmuro el de cabellos negros al tomarlo y observarlo con mas claridad, pronto Grell comenzo a despertar y gimio un poco

-Will- susurro Grell soñoriento -Will has regresado- dijo tratando de pararse, pero su cuerpo dolia ante tantos golpes que había recivido anteriormente, al escuchar al carmín bufó, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro reprendío al Shinigami

–Cuantas veces te he dicho que te mantengas despierto, ¡mira cómo has acabado!, pedazo de idiota- decía realmente molesto

-Lo siento Will, pero era tanto el cansancio que me fue imposible quedarme despierto- sonrió el pelirrojo mientras le observaba algo dormido –Creo que fue tanto el cansancío que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de lo que me han hecho…..- este se hincó –Will fuiste a Londres ¿Verdad?- sin embargo no conseguía respuesta alguna –Te vez cansado, Will puedes desatar estos nudos lastiman….¿Will?-le suplicaba pero parecía que este no le ponía atencion, su mirada estaba completamente en la extraña flor que yacía ahora en el escritorio –Will ¿Cómo esta Seba…- este alzo un chillido de dolor al ser golpeado con la guadaña de William lanzandolo asta la pared haciendo un ruido sordo

-Te he dicho que no digas el nombre de esa alimaña, es una escoria para nosotros los Shinigamis- le dijo alzando la voz y con una seria mirada

-William ¿De qué hablas?- dijo confuso el pelirrojo y entre pequeños jadeos de dolor meintras intentaba volver a pararse

-¡Ah!- Dijo William algo sorprendido mientras le jalaba los cabellos para quedar frente a frente –Ahora te haces el difícil- en un tono de indiferencía, -¿Sabes? eso no te queda maldito masoquista- fríamente dijo aventándole lejos, volvió a estanparse contra la pared pero esta vez salieron volando sus lentes

-¿Qué sucede Will? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- Decía totalmente confuso, tal como si fuera otra persona y no del Shinigami del que comúnmente acosaba a William, su serias facciones habían cambiado

-No te hagas el difícil- Se hincó frente a la parca y abrió bruscamente sus piernas, tomando de alguna forma brusca su miembro y algo lastimoso, de in me diato la parca roja se estremeció

-Will…es…es…¿Qué haces?- el de cabellos negros comenzó a reír muy fríamente mientras torturaba al carmín

-¿Por qué te haces el difícil? Si bien que te gusta- esbozo una sonrisa malefica

-No….Will…a…ah..Ah- William comenzó a tocar el pecho del pelirrojo jugeteando con los pezones

-hmph….tus pezones están completamente duros….me pregunto ¿Qué pasara si te toco aquí y aquí?- El pelirrojo gimió al sentir como tocaban sus pezones he introducía dos dedos en su entrada

-Ese pequeño grito de placer me dice que si te gusta- Bajo hasta la entrepierna del carmín y comenzó a chupar el falo de su amante

-No…..ah….a- el pelirrojo tartamudeaba al ser difícil el poder hablar –Will esto es asqueroso- dijo entre lagrimoso, así dejando impactado a William, era la primera vez que el exentrigo Shinigami decía algo así, ni de broma lo diría y menos cuando tanto deseaba al moreno

-"Está llorando"- pensó impactado el moreno y abriendo sus ojos como platos

-Will por favor déjame- esté comenzó a llorar, mirandole suplicantemente, sus ojos decian mentira y verdad, completamente confuso el gerente le dejo de tocar y le solto, esa mirada en verdad ecía que le estaba desagradando

-"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa forma?"- penso hacía sus adentros mientras quitaba las cuerdas de sus manos

El pelirrojo una vez que fue liberado comenzó a vestirse y al ponerse de pie completamente azoto asta llegar al suelo, quedando inconciente

-¡Sutclif! ¡Sutclif!- grito William al ver que el exentrico shinigami no despertaba, entre pequeños jalones que hacía, sin ninguna forma de reacción ante el pelirrojo que parecía "muerto" lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo a su departamento donde le daría por esa noche alojo al ver su deprorable estado o almenos asta que despertara… esa noche fue algo fría y William durmio un poco después de haver investigado a quella flor tan extraña que estaba en la oficina del rojizo, una vez que amanecío se desperto al escuchar unos gemidos y por el calor que se había consentrado en la habitación

-¿Qué.. que esta pasando?- dijo algo molesto debido a que interrumpian su sueño -¡Grell!- abrio sus ojos y se quedo impactado al ver al susodicho frente a el tocandose

-¡Sutcliff! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- sus cara se sonrojo increiblemente

-¡Ah!... ah- gemía –Will- miraba a el moreno, era tanto el placer que no podía hablar correctamente -¡Bu… bueno días!- resono su voz en toda la habitación, por suerte nadie vivía serca de la casa del moreno, William no pudo recistir y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo besandolo, la noche anterior se había quedado con ganas, pero con el cambio tan extraño de Grell se quedo "a medias", recostandolo a lo largo de la cama bajo lentamente asta el miembro del carmín la cual momenzo a succionar y lamer

-¡Will~ ca.. cariño!- gemía en éxtasis el rojizo -¡Ma.. mas!- pidio suplicante

-¡Ahora si te gusta!- espeto

-¿De… de que hablas? Si.. si siempre me ha gustado- afirmo el rojizo con sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas

-¡Ayer no te dejaste!- masajeaba ahora con sus manos el falo, abriendo sus piernas se adentro en el así soltando un gemido mas fuerte

-Will.. ya.. ya vente dentro de mí- pedía a gritos el carmín, no paso mucho cuando llegaron a su punto maximo de placer, volviendose uno solo, una vez vestidos ambos; después de a ver tomado un ducha, William contemplaba muy feliz al rojizo al ver que se comportaba como solía hacerlo, ese día marchaba a la perfección, completmente tranquilo la sede, Grell se encontraba haciendo unos archivos dentro de la ofina del estoico hombre y alcabo de unas horas salio sin antes decir:

-Te espero en mi casa Will- dijo manando un pequeño beso con la mano, en cambio William no tomo muy bien el mensaje invocando su guadaña la lanzo a la puerta haci cerrandola de un jalon

-¡Estúpido Sutcliff! ¿Con quien crees que tratas?- susurro algo molesto y alegre a la vez

El día entero fue exausto, cuando William salió de su oficina se dio cuenta que Grell ya se había ido alrededor de dos horas, era claro era ya muy tarde sin embargo tambien estaba molesto

-¡Maldición!- mascullo –Se largo y no termino sus deberes- acomo sus lentes adecuadamente con el dedo indice y medular de la mano derecha, una vez saliendo de la sede camino tranquilamente asta el departamento de el carmín que estaba a 4 cuadras después de su casa, si se lo hubiese pregruntado hace casi 2 siglos si mantendría una relación con su subordinado o con algun empleado que le llamare la atención hubiese contestado la tipica frase.. –"El trabjo es mas importante que una absurda relación"- sin embargo era un secreto a voces lo que pretendían el y su carmín, cuando por fin había llegado al departamento donde vivía Sutcliff utilizo la llve que este le había dado en uno de sus aniversarios por si deseaba ir a visitarlo en alguna noche, cuando entro se dio cuenta que el de cabellos rojos se encontrab tomando un baño y no tardo mucho cuando este había salido con un Short rojo no mas de 30 centimetros de largo y un sueter de igual color que le quedaba largo de las mangas, su pelo se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta, su cuerpo se veía tan palido como de costumbre y resaltando su cintura, alrededor de su cuello tenía la toalla con la que se había secado, sin nigun rasgo de maquilaje sobre su rostro y aun asi era difícil el decir si era una mujer o un hombre, cualquiera le confundiria.

-¡Will!- se sorprendio el pelirrojo -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto desconcertado

-¿A caso no me quieres aquí?- enarco una seja viendole fijamente a los ojos para luego diriguirse al sofá y sentarse

-¡No es eso a lo que me refiero!- contesto con una sonrisa -¡Will!- le llamo mientras se sentaba frente a el en otro de los sillones

-¿Si?- respondio mirandole seriamente

-¡Ya entendí por que me nege antier!- bajo un poco la mirada

-¡Eh! ¡Así que ya sabes!- le dijo con un tono de indiferencía como era una costumbre -¿Ya te acordaste lo que sucedió?-

-No, en realidad no tengo bien definido lo que sucedió- solto su cabello para luego sepillarlo con sus largos dedos –Pero hace dos horas, antes de retirarme me encontre con uno de mis alumnos, un subordinado mas- seguía pasando esos largos dedos sobre sus cabellos rojos

-¿Con quien?- pregunto discretamente

-¡Fue con Ronald!- contesto y se quedo callado un rato – Me pregunto si estaba bien, me extraño un poco la pregunta pero luego me dijo que porque antier, después de que salio de la sede alguien había entrado a mi oficina y un par de minutos después salieron corriendo, cuando me dijo eso l verdad no reaccione muy bien, pero tambien me dijo que cuando entraron llevaban un flor muy extraña, según lo que investige de esa extraña planta es….- fue interrumpido

-¡Si, lo se!- contesto suspirando pesadamente –Se que esa flor extraña suelta una sustancía que hace cambiar a alguien después de aspirarla, sin embargo hay algo mas que no me has dicho-

-¿Eh?- se soprendio el carmín al escucharlo –Si, bueno, caundo venía de regreso a la casa escuche hablando a otros de mis subordinados hablar sobre mi forma de ser, decían algo como que parecía una mujer y que sería mejor si fuera una y así me podrían someter, por que siendo hombre sería difícil…-

-¿De que hablas?- William se molesto un poco

-¡Will!- dijo en un tono entristecido -¿Prefieres que sea una mujer, al igual que esos chicos?- dejo de cepillar su larga melena –Si hací lo desea, creo que puedo intentarlo- susurro

-¿De que diablos hablas?- espeto –Es verdad que pareses una mujer pero no saca la realidad de que eres un hombre, eso es inebitable- reprendio al carmesí, el rojizo río levemente

-¡En serio!- sonrió

-Crees que si estuviera mintiendo estaría aquí, idiota- musito la ultima palabra dejando salir un suspiro, Grell se paro de el sofá y se siriguio asta donde se encontraba el moreno, se sento sobre el regazo de este y comenzó a sollozar, el estoico hombre se sintio feliz y lo abrazo por las caderas, al sentir ese delgado cuerpo lo pego mas hacia el….

-No necesito que seas mujer, por que es así como te quiero- sonrio William aferrandose a Grell, quien sollozaba en su hombro, el carmín le roso la mejilla y beso

-¡Gracias!- musito en su oido

William un hombre serio, un hombre la cual solo decía lo que sentía en raras ocaciones, el miedo de perder al rojizo le hacía temblar,muchas veces no dijo que esa parca solo era una rutina diaría, solo engañandose a el mismo, la verdad era que, que no haría por el ser quien mas amaba, ¿Qué no haría? Jamas lo sabría por que era un amor bendado, ambos segados, polos opuestos ….

_**Un amor eterno…**_

_**Una atracción misteriosa como la de estod dos jamas sería logica**_

_**Pero incluso la vida misma no tiene logica..**_


End file.
